Big Bad Best Friend
by The Unbreakable Snape Fan
Summary: Based on the episode Big Bad Wolf Seaon 1, Episode 17 . What if Tommy's darker side had an intense desire for Merton? Could Merton ever forgive Tommy? Warning for almost-rape, pee-licking, and sweat-smelling. I blame the wolf.


Big Bad Best Friend

Tommy's demons were unleashed, thanks to the tip from Merton. But it didn't spell good news, not for Merton, as he'd found out earlier in the hall. He blamed the heartworm medication at first, and then poor head trauma-prevention, but it was clearly more than that.

He was dealing with a whole 'nother wolf. Literally. And Merton had deflected him, or so he thought, by admitting he was a wimp. But the evil twin came to the lair after the good Tommy left.

"Tommy?" Merton said hopefully, peering through the blinds.

"Yeah. It's me." He was kind of short with Merton, but Merton decided to let him in.

It was a mistake to do so. "Hey there, wimp," he said, and Merton made a startled noise, eyes wide.

"I knew it!" Merton said, stepping back from the evil twin. "Okay. How about you step back outside and go after The Arm?" he suggested weakly.

"I don't think so."

Merton backed up a little more. "Well . . . could you try and keep the beating to a minimum? I bruise easily."

"I won't beat you much if you give in."

"Give in? Give in how?" Evil Tommy leered and stepped in a little closer to him. "Okay! I give in!"

"Take your clothes off."

Merton started on his shirt, starting to lift it up. "I'll warn you now that I'm pale and stringy and I probably wouldn't make a very good snack, even with some sort of high-end steak sauce—"

He punched at the side of the desk. "Shut _up_. I'm not here to listen to you talk and talk and talk. You're so _annoying_." Evil Tommy tore open Merton's shirt effortlessly. Merton made a high-pitched sound, staring at the ripped shirt still on his arms and back, then down at his own naked torso.

"Juuuust so we're clear," he said hesitantly, aware of the flash in Evil Tommy's eyes as he continued to speak, "what _are_ you here for?" He backed up a little bit.

"You really _aren't _that smart. Get 'em all off," Evil Tommy said, working on his leather jacket and his own shirt, tossing them aside.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, I'll gladly forfeit—"

"How did I put _up _with you?" he snarled around fangs, his ears starting to get wolfy too. "Pants too."

Evil Tommy grew angry at Merton's slight hesitation and wolfed out completely. Quick as a flash he'd dragged Merton over to his own bed and tackled him onto it. Merton, known in some circles for his poor bladder control, peed his pants just a little bit. The wolf smelled it instantly and curled his lips into a grin.

Merton made a low sort of whimper, but didn't speak, and Evil Tommy got off of him, allowing him to sit up.

Evil Tommy was working his own pants off. "What did I tell you?" he said, glancing at Merton out of the corner of his eye.

"On it," said Merton, pushing his pants down. A growl from Evil Tommy let him know that wasn't quite good enough, and his black silk boxers, now damp with his urine, slid stickily off to join the pants around his ankles. "Okay, big guy?" he said, slowly seating himself on the edge of his bed like that, entirely naked down to his ankles.

"Everything," said Evil Tommy, kicking off his shoes. "Everything's gotta go."

Merton bent down and worked at his shoes, eyes a little frantic. He just sat there at the edge of his bed, feeling numb as a new form of humiliation hit him. No one but his own parents had ever seen what Evil Tommy was getting to see. He cringed a little at the thought.

Evil Tommy kicked his boxers off until he was naked too. The air around them seemed to shift as Merton's eyebrows went up and he stared into Tommy's eyes.

"Well you aren't at the bed for no reason, Dingle. Get on up there."

It took him a minute to move. He was in shock. Never in a million years, even with having to strip himself down, did he come upon this conclusion. Evil Tommy didn't want to beat him. He just wanted to . . . rape him!

"There's a strict no raping policy in this room, you know," he said nervously, swallowing hard when Evil Tommy pushed him down onto his back again and loomed over him.

"Keep talking and I'll know you want it too."

Truth be told, he kind of did. But from _Tommy_. Not from this nutcase. "Shutting up," he murmured, sort of starting to hyperventilate as he slid up on the bed a little more fully.

That wolfed-out face was in his neck and taking deep breaths of his scent before trailing lower. And lower. And lower. The mouth huffed in breaths at his crotch and thighs before a thick, warm tongue lapped at the spots with a deep, appreciative grunt, lapping at the saltiness.

Some sort of protest got choked off and Merton closed his eyes tightly. He felt the heat rising in his body, stiffening his reluctant cock. It _so_ wasn't fair!

The wolf, satisfied he was all clean, lifted his legs up at the backs of the knees like they weighed nothing and nosed at his ass. This tore another small sound from him. Evil Tommy flipped his entire body over casually and nosed at him again, a little longer this time, and more deeply. That tongue came out again. Merton's body jerked in response, but he kept trying to make himself relax, despite feeling like the world was crushing in on him and he couldn't breathe.

"Got lube, Dingle dork?" Evil Tommy growled behind him, probing at his only slightly-loosened entrance with a clawed, furry finger.

"Yes!" he gasped, rolling out from under Evil Tommy when he let up a little. "I'll even . . . do the honors myself," he whispered, looking pretty broken, resolved to his fate. Fingers were better than claws any day.

Evil Tommy was watching from the bed, confident he could catch Merton with his strength and speed if he decided to make a break for it.

Merton left the door to the bathroom open, letting Evil Tommy watch if he wanted to. He cleared the soap out of his metallic soap dish and filled it with some heavy-duty moisturizing lotion he kept around. Stepping back into the room, back onto the bed, he spread his legs, again feeling the tinge of new-found humiliation before working himself open with his own fingers.

Still-wolfed-out Evil Tommy was practically drooling all over himself as he watched. He groaned deeply in his throat as Merton sat up.

"You too?" Merton offered brightly.

Evil Tommy pushed his hips forward slightly, offering his hard shaft up. Even the bad in Tommy could be a _little _patient. Merton scooped up some of the lotion with one hand, but pressed the side of the metal soap dish against Evil Tommy's cock with the other.

Evil Tommy jerked as the sizzling of important flesh was heard and he cried out with a pained howl. Merton took the opportunity to shove him as hard as he could. Opening the door, he kicked at Evil Tommy's body as he lay curled on the ground until he got the message and ran—well, crawled—out the door. Merton threw his clothes out after him and locked the door, grabbing one of his silver nitrate super soakers just in case he needed it.

He took a long shower, a _long_ one, before putting some pajamas on and curling up in his bed with some classical music, hoping it would calm him enough for sleep. Evil Tommy was lucky he'd just gone for something silver-_plated_.

* * *

He was jumpy at school the next day. He went to class, but hurried through the hallways, avoiding contact with anyone who looked like Tommy. He mingled with his old male cheerleading squad teammates. They didn't seem to mind too much for a while, but they made him leave them alone eventually. He even hung out with some of the serious nerds.

Tommy finally got a hold of him, though.

"Merton, buddy. I got it to go away. I accepted my demons. Okay, it was _after_ he'd sort of attacked Eric and Stacey. But it's gone now."

"He attacked The Arm?" Tommy gave him that look. "Right. Well . . . how do I know this is the good Tommy Dawkins?" he said a little nervously.

Tommy stepped toward him a little, and he backed up, confusing Tommy. But Tommy didn't press the issue. "I guess you just have to trust me."

"Do you remember anything he did?" Merton's voice was slightly shaky. "Anything?"

"Only attacking Stacey and Eric."

"Well, _I_ remember."

"What? What's going on, man?"

"Oh, did you hear that . . . the thing that rings, you know? Yeah, it's time for . . . art . . . woodshop . . . calculus. The honors course. Yep. See ya!" And Merton ran off.

Tommy was totally bummed out. Totally. His best friend wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. He was still standing in the hallway, staring in the direction Merton had gone, when Stacey came up to him.

"Tommy? Hello . . . Tommy?"

Tommy snapped out of it, turning to look at her. "Oh hi, Stacey."

"Is something wrong? You seem really out of it."

"You remember Merton?"

"Yes, I remember him. Why?"

"I did something to him, but I don't know what. You know? He won't even talk to me."

"You're his only friend, aren't you?"

His mouth quirked slightly. "I'd say the chances of that are really high."

She smiled a little bit at the slight joke in the tone. "Well maybe you could try again. He seems pretty reasonable. So how's that dark side of yours?" she asked, referring to when Tommy had punched Eric earlier at the Factory, or so the story went.

"It's doing a lot better." Stacey was the reason he'd come to the conclusion it was that old Indian mirror trick he'd tried that did it. Accepting his demons was a matter of intense thought after that. He'd loomed above his Evil Self for a good while before deciding he couldn't kill him. After all . . . it was a part of him, wasn't it? Right? So he accepted that fact, and it disappeared.

She was going out with Eric now. Still, she was kind of flattered Tommy had gotten so jealous. "I'll see you around, Tommy." She'd already thanked him for helping her and Eric out earlier that morning. She smiled and went to leave.

"See ya," Tommy said, and then turned to face her retreating back.

* * *

So Tommy took her advice. He made his way to the lair after school, surprised to see that the door was locked. He knocked on it. "Merton."

"Don't move! Stay there!" Merton said. He made a run for his full-length mirror. "Show me the dark," he whispered. "Show me the hidden. Show me the worst inside of me!"

But nothing happened! What a disappointment. Not that everything else in his life wasn't a disappointment.

He finally decided to let Tommy in. He was better prepared for an attack if it was Evil Tommy now. He wouldn't go into details . . . but, yeah, he was just a lot safer this time.

Tommy sighed in relief. "I didn't think you'd let me in. You okay?"

"No, Tommy," said Merton a little angrily. "I'm not 'okay'." He used finger quotes to emphasize his point, moving toward his bed, before wincing and moving toward his desk instead.

"Well can I help? You know I didn't mean it, whatever happened with my, you know, my twin."

"No, you meant it. You just wouldn't have done it, normally." Merton turned his computer on.

"What, you're just going to ignore me now?" said Tommy after a moment of silence between them.

"I'm _trying_ to ignore you, at least."

"Merton—"

"Look, Tommy, it's probably the best you can hope for right now."

Tommy sat down on Merton's bed. "Come on. It couldn't have been _that_ bad. Wait," he paused. "I didn't try to kill you, did I? I know I got a little rough in the hall—"

"Tommy." Merton cut him off, voice quiet and serious as he peeked around the side of the computer. He hesitated for a moment. "You tried to rape me."

Tommy's mind went numb. "I what?"

Merton hid behind the computer screen again.

"No!" said Tommy. He got to his feet. "No! Why would I . . . how . . . I mean, what if you're wrong?"

Merton stood too. "Are you saying I made it all up?!" His voice was a little shrill, his brow furrowed.

"No! I mean. Well, what happened? What happened _exactly_?"

Merton struggled with it for a little while, sitting back down again, deep in thought. "Well," he said, looking at the room and not at Tommy, "let's review the evidence. He made me take all my _clothes_ off and made me look for _lubricant_. Sounds like a likely rape scenario to me, Tommy. How do _you_ feel on the issue?" Merton stopped short of telling Tommy about the face in his crotch and the licking.

Tommy's face paled. "Oh god. Merton, tell me he didn't—"

"No. Silver-plated soap dish to a particularly sensitive area. I wasn't sure if it would incapacitate him or not. I just got lucky, I guess." He was shaking slightly.

Tommy rose, holding up his hands in an offering of peace. He slowly made his way to Merton, reaching for him. Still trembling slightly, Merton stood, letting Tommy hold him.

"I'm sorry, Merton," Tommy said roughly. "I'm sorry." His head was still reeling.

"I keep thinking about it," Merton admitted. "I might've even said _yes_ if you hadn't _forced_ it on me."

"Said yes? Said yes to—?" Tommy froze, still holding Merton. "No. There's no way I'd ever want that."

"But you did," Merton pointed out.

"No. Merton, you're a really—and I mean really—great guy. But you don't have . . . you know, what girls have."

"Your evil twin had its _face_ buried in what I _do_ have, Tommy. And," he added, making a bit of a face, "it thinks urine tastes _good_!"

"Ew gross, man, you peed?"

"With an evil werewolf pinning me to my bed?" Merton glared up at Tommy.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Tommy stroked Merton's back a little bit, soothing him as he led him over to his bed. He got in first and patted the bed in front of him. Merton slid into place in front of him.

"So, I mean, it's pretty obvious you like me," Merton said.

"No. It isn't." Tommy tensed behind him.

"Quit trying to bullshit me, Tommy. I think I know a little something by now."

That was the closest Tommy had ever heard Merton get to cursing. He reached for one of Merton's hands. "We're just friends."

"Why are you always touching me?"

"Touching you?!" Tommy jerked backward, pulling away from him.

"You know. Putting an arm around me. Petting me to make sure I'm okay. If you think I didn't notice, I did. So you can drop the act, Tommy."

"Merton!" He lowered his voice. "Merton. I'm not acting, okay? This is getting so weird."

"Do you hang all over your jock buddies like that?"

"No, I guess not . . . but you do it too! When something scares you you'll, you know, cling to my shirt and stuff."

Merton rolled over to face him. "Oh, this isn't about me, Tommy. I already admitted I kind of have a thing for you. This is about you."

Tommy frowned.

"See," Merton said, finding it hard to look Tommy in the eye, but continuing to do so, "if you'd just beaten me to a bloody _pulp_ last night, I'd think all the touching was platonic—which is more or less what I've thought this whole time. But you didn't beat me. In fact, you said if I went along with it you wouldn't beat me at all."

Tommy's eyes flashed with guilt. "Stop! Stop saying it was me. It was the _dark_ side of me, okay? It's not like I'd ever do that now that he's gone."

"He was a part of you."

"The _worst_ part of me. I'm sorry, okay?" He started to grow fangs, and felt even worse when the sight of them made Merton jump out of the bed and take refuge behind his desk again.

"Are you burnt?" Merton finally asked.

"What?"

"Um. Inside your pants. Are you still burnt?"

As much as he hated feeling like a lab rat, he guessed he kind of owed Merton something. Merton probably felt scared and humiliated at the hands of Evil Tommy the night before, so it was only fair Tommy feel scared and humiliated for a little bit. It's not like he hadn't changed in locker rooms before. But Merton was never there to see it.

Anyway . . . Tommy pulled his jeans and boxers both down to his thighs, giving it a look. "It seems fine."

"Yeah?" Merton slowly got up. He was kind of shocked when Tommy didn't just go into the bathroom to look, or at least turn away. He warily stepped closer to look at it for himself. The skin looked clear and untouched.

"Well, did it ever feel burned, like right when you accepted him back, or anything like that? I know you heal fast as a werewolf."

"I don't think so," said Tommy, trying to remember.

Merton got on his knees to inspect it a little more. "Yeah. It seems fine."

"Good," said Tommy, swallowing a little bit. He still hadn't wolfed down entirely. First it was the guilt's fault, and now it may have been something really . . . different. "So...," he said, putting himself away as Merton scrambled to get up.

"So. I guess you really _don't_ have memories from yesterday, do you?"

"Not for my twin, no."

"That's really remarkable," he said, still staring at Tommy's crotch.

"Yeah. All burn-free."

"Yep." Only that wasn't why it was remarkable, per se.

Tommy was stiffening just a little bit, but he stood and helped Merton up too. "Wanna go to the factory? I'll buy you a drink."

"Okay," Merton said after a little hesitation.

* * *

It was kind of nice that they weren't alone together anymore. Merton seemed to relax a little, so Tommy did too. They didn't say much, and after a couple drinks they went back to the lair. They could have stayed and tried to find some girls to talk to, but things were weird between them today, and Merton wasn't really ready for any chatting up.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Tommy said boredly, looking around. Merton wasn't usually the affectionate one, so it kind of surprised Tommy when he kicked off his shoes and got into his bed, facing the wall. There was plenty of room behind him for Tommy to fit into. Merton glanced back over his shoulder silently, watching as Tommy took his shoes off too.

"Okay," Tommy said. "Alright, Merton." He slid behind him like he had before, curling his arm protectively over Merton in a casual sort of manner. He nosed at the dark spikes of hair a little bit. He smiled a little when he heard Merton mutter a thanks. "What are friends for?"

One of Merton's smaller, paler hands took the hand of the arm draped over him. Merton didn't need to say he trusted Tommy; Tommy could tell he was being trusted. He was being trusted with Merton's body and safety and virginity.

Come to think of it, Merton was pretty innocent in a lot of ways. To Tommy's knowledge, he'd only been kissed once.

"Did he kiss you?" Tommy asked, breaking the silence.

Merton tensed a little. "Ew! No."

"Would you have kissed him?"

"Not if I could help it. Tommy?" Merton turned to look over his shoulder as best he could. "Look. I know the guy who was here last night wasn't you. Not entirely, at least. I mean, I've _never_ been scared of the wolf before then."

"He wolfed out?"

"_Oh_ yeah! Big time. Anyway . . . before last night, I thought it was kind of . . . _hot_."

Tommy smirked a little bit. "Oh yeah?"

Merton shuddered, though, and Tommy's smirk died. "God, Tommy, I thought he was going to finger me with his claws." He brushed a fingertip over one of Tommy's.

Tommy gripped Merton a little tighter. "No way would I do that, man. Never."

"Yeah, I know." Merton seemed to start to relax again. "Stay for a little while, okay?" He yawned. "It took me forever to get to sleep last night."

"I'm not goin' anywhere," Tommy assured him quietly. "Not goin' anywhere, buddy."

* * *

It took Tommy longer to fall asleep than it did Merton. Merton was right about Tommy's presence being a way to help him sleep. Tommy was glad Merton felt he was so protected, but he kind of wanted to get away and think for a while. At least he had the whole waking world to himself.

Did he like Merton? Yeah. But did he _like_ like Merton? He had no idea, not anymore. He used to think, "Hell no I don't!" and he used to think that very adamantly. But if his dark side had actually wanted Merton bad enough to wolf out when Merton wasn't trying to turn him on and to try and _actually rape him_, it made a lot of sense the real Tommy Dawkins had at least a passing attraction.

Not that anything was passing with Merton. Okay, he did touch him a lot. He'd admit it. But Merton touched him a lot too. Maybe they just liked physical contact. Wasn't that sort of a dog/wolf thing? And maybe a geek thing too.

So the touching was kind of moot. Except . . . it did feel nice to just claim, "This is my best friend," with gentle, casual displays of—tectonic!—affection. It was tectonic, wasn't it? Wait, no, that wasn't the word. What had Merton said? Tectonic plates . . . tectonic . . . platonic. Yeah, platonic. The word for "not-sexual". Yeah.

That's what it had to be. It couldn't _not_ be platonic, right? That would mean he was attracted to Merton—_all _of Merton. Even what he hid in those black pants. He had an admittedly nice chest. And kind of cute nipples. But nipples were unisex.

He felt really nice against Tommy. If there was one thing Tommy liked in his friends, it was a certain level of trust. He really tried to be dependable, though sometimes he fell short of the mark. He didn't recall exactly when the two of them had become best friends, but it had happened. Merton was warm in his arms, and their hands were getting kind of sweaty where Merton still held his, but he couldn't bring himself to mind.

He took in a deep breath of Merton's scent. He'd always kind of liked the way Merton smelled. Merton was a really well-groomed person and he rarely sweat, but Tommy liked it when he did. He also kind of liked it when Merton peed, which was something he would _never_ tell _anyone_. Though, Merton already seemed to know that now. Stupid Indian mirror trick.

_Merton_ had taught him that trick. Yeah . . . so it was like Merton had brought it all on himself! NO! Okay, no. That was an awful thing to think. No one _wanted_ to be assaulted. Not even someone as sex-starved as Merton J. Dingle.

Not much closer to a conclusion, Tommy finally fell asleep with his nose buried in Merton's spiked hair.

* * *

Merton's head bumped up into Tommy's nose when he woke up, and Tommy woke with a start too, crying out. He pulled away, covering his poor nose.

"You're still here?" said Merton, turning over to look at him.

"That's pretty obvious, Merton," Tommy said, frowning at his friend.

"Yeah . . . sorry about that."

"It's okay," he sighed, curling an arm around Merton again. "So how you feelin'?"

"A little better, I guess."

"Yeah? Good."

"Just . . . what are we, Tommy?"

"We're best friends."

Merton eyed him with a scrutinizing expression.

"What, you don't believe me?"

Merton shrugged. "Half the school thinks I'm paying you to be my friend. Half the time I don't even believe you're _real_."

Tommy chuckled a little. "You're my friend because I can talk to you about real things, things I can't talk about to my other friends, you know?"

"Like the wolf, and supernatural occurrences. Yeah."

"No. More like girls and classes and . . . and . . . even the _possibility _of an us. You start talking about that to a jock and you're dead, even if you're a jock too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Tommy sighed. "So I thought about it a lot last night. I'm kind of stuck." He looked around as if someone could be listening. "I guess, with accepting my dark side, I have to try and accept any crush I might have on my best friend." He breathed in a little bit and said suddenly, "You sweat during the night."

"Oh. _Thanks_. That was really subtle." Merton pushed himself up and started to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower."

"No! I mean, I like the smell."

Merton's forehead furrowed in that cute way. "Come again?"

"Your sweat smells good."

"Um . . . thanks?"

"Yeah. No problem."

"Smells good how?" There was that scientist coming back to the forefront.

"Kind of . . . safe, but intense, all at once. Like, uh, chocolate chip cookies baking. Or the grass of the football field, when it's still damp. Or maybe chicken. You know?"

Merton pressed his face right against Tommy's chest and inhaled before looking up at him. "You just smell like sweat."

"Must be a werewolf thing." Tommy took the chance to gently bring Merton's arm up, taking a big whiff of an armpit.

"Ew! Tommy, gross!" Merton jerked his arm back down.

Tommy had the odd urge to lick all the sweat off Merton's skin. His eyes flashed.

"Whoa!" Merton said, backing up again.

Tommy let out an exasperated sound. "I'm not that evil twin, Merton. I'm a _good werewolf_." He was upset now, and that only helped him along in the process. He was growing claws and fangs.

But then Merton's hand was at his hair, stroking it. "Shh. Shh, it's okay, big guy."

Tommy de-wolfed and just collapsed down onto the pillow, looking at Merton. "Maybe I _do _like you. Well, at least the wolf does," he said hurriedly.

"True. I_ am _the only one that seems to understand it." Merton's fingers hadn't moved from his hair. They started stroking at it again.

"It's weird that I feel so protective over you."

"Maybe it isn't. Maybe I'm just part of your pack?"

Merton looked so cute and hopeful that Tommy had to ruffle his hair a little bit. "Maybe."

"I could be your playful but pure she-wolf," Merton said, getting a little carried away, as usual. "And you could protect me." He traced Tommy's jaw line with a fingertip.

"You know, you really _are_ cute in a quirky, unconventional way," Tommy muttered, looking straight into Merton's blue eyes.

Merton smiled a little, almost shyly. "Yes. I know," he said. "Now, I have to be upfront about this. I'm really not a she-wolf."

Tommy moved so he was on top of Merton, looking down at him. "Oh really?"

"Of course, you could check if you don't believe me." His blue eyes glittered with equal parts amusement and happiness.

Tommy's fingers nervously traced down the fabric of Merton's shirt. "I don't know, man."

Merton sighed. "It's probably not a good idea just yet anyway, after last night's scare. I wouldn't want to have to push you away. Not after we got this f—"

Tommy's lips were on Merton's. It was a very slow, gentle kiss. When Tommy pulled away, they both looked a little breathless, staring into each other's eyes.

"This might work," said Tommy, sounding a little stunned.

"Let me tell you, Tommy; the _last_ thing I am right now is afraid," Merton murmured, eyes moving toward Tommy's lips as he licked his own once.

Tommy was wolfing out at a record pace, especially because he didn't have to fight it around Merton, who loved everything about the wolf. He stared dumbly at Merton's perfect pink lips. They were thin but kissable—as he knew from firsthand experience.

Merton leaned up and licked at one of the fangs. That did it; Tommy got another deep, satisfying kiss out of his friend. "Still want me to check?" he moaned softly, nosing Merton's pale cheek.

Merton made an excited sort of noise. Tommy reached for the fly of Merton's pants, trying not to get upset when Merton rolled him off of him.

"Hang on a second!" he said, and Tommy sighed. It wasn't what he thought, though, and Merton stood to get his pants off on his own.

"What the . . . why are those see-through?!" Tommy said, staring as Merton stepped out of his pants. The boxers on him were a sort of dusty grey-looking mesh.

"The thread is coated with silver."

Tommy scooted back on the bed a little more. "Why?!"

Merton gave him a look that told him he should _know_ why, and he realized they must have been there for defense against Evil Tommy.

"Oh."

Merton slid them off, clad only in a deep red shirt. He carefully unbuttoned it and folded it, along with the pants. Tommy wondered why Merton was trying to kill him with his slowness. Finally, Merton came back to the bed, completely naked, giving a little nervous laugh as he lay on his bed, bare and vulnerable.

It soon became apparent to Tommy that touching Merton was going to be a problem. "Claws," he muttered.

Merton's face went a little pink as he curled a hand around himself and let Tommy get a good look.

"Maybe I could, you know, lick it."

Merton hesitated, even though his cock filled a little more at the suggestion. "Okay, Tommy. But you have to be really, really careful. Fangs, remember? According to research," Merton went on a little shakily as Tommy got into position, "the wolfing out during sex thing shouldn't be permanent."

Tommy paused, looking up. The sight of Tommy hovering above his cock made Merton groan. "Wait . . . you've researched werewolf sex?"

"I've dabbled." Tommy's tongue flicked out and stole his words from him as it made contact. "Ay!"

Tommy gave it some more licks. It tasted and smelled really good, especially since he was wolfed out. And he could still smell the sweat dabbed on Merton's body like an expensive cologne. He finally took the head of it gently into his mouth, in the middle so it didn't touch either of the fangs at all, and flicked his tongue over it very quickly.

"Uh, Tommy, oh _guh_," Merton moaned, arching slightly into the sensation. He was panting when Tommy finally released him. "G-get up here," he said roughly. "C'mon."

Tommy complied, getting on his back and offering his own bulge to Merton. Merton deftly worked at the opening to Tommy's jeans, pushing them down as well as his boxers. He took in the sight of Tommy again, hesitantly reaching for it. When a good stroke gained him a big groan and shudder, he lined their bodies up so he could stroke at both of them all at once.

"God, Merton," Tommy groaned, stealing another long kiss from Merton until they ended up just panting against each other's mouth.

"Any . . . diseases I should know about? Besides the obvious." Merton licked at Tommy's neck, referring to the lycanthropy.

"No. No, Merton, I've never had sex before."

Merton let go of their cocks and Tommy winced, suddenly feeling like it had been a mistake to tell him that.

But Merton merely reached down onto the floor until he found the soap dish. "I won't burn you if you'll go easy on me," he said with an adorable, excited smile.

"I'll hold you to that," Tommy said, eyeing the soap dish as he sat up on the bed. Merton went at himself like he had with Evil Tommy, only it was a willful thing this time. Boy was Tommy beautiful. And he was all Merton's.

And Merton was all Tommy's, the wolf reminded him as Merton worked. Scraping the last of the lotion out, Merton put it over Tommy, who howled with lust. Merton tossed the soap dish over the side of the bed, and Tommy pressed in. He held still so Merton could adjust, and then he started moving.

Excitable in everyday life, Merton was even more excitable in pleasure. He would shudder and moan and, when Tommy rubbed up against something real nice in side of him, even scream. Tommy was going to warn him to be quieter when Merton wrapped those legs around him, pulling him closer. Merton seemed a little beyond rational thought at the moment. Come to think of it, so was Tommy.

Merton was just an amazing lay. He arched and moaned and his insides pulsed around Tommy like he was trying to pull that cock into him and keep it there forever—and he probably was. He was flushing with desire, and he was still so loud Tommy was afraid one of the other Dingles would come down to investigate. Tommy put a clawed hand over his mouth, and it seemed to make his point for him.

Merton stopped screaming, but he was making little Merton noises now, whimpers and grunts and all, and it was still turning Tommy on something fierce. Tommy was just thinking about how close to the edge he was when that gasping, shuddering thing around his cock moaned a garbled version of his name and pulsed liquid desire onto the canvas of their skin.

Merton fairly collapsed, though his legs and ass still held onto Tommy tightly. His blue eyes had fluttered shut as he continued to be pounded, and that entrance was pulsing around Tommy even more intensely now. Tommy came with a subdued sort of howl, only pulling out after a long moment's pause. He curled Merton in his arms again and demanded another kiss, which Merton allowed him lazily.

"Dear diary," Merton murmured sleepily. "Today Tommy _killed my brain _with his hard, sweet cock. I may be becoming an _addict_, but, hey, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." He stroked the side of Tommy's face which was now hair-free. Who knew orgasm could stop him from wolfing out?

"I don't plan on stopping either," said Tommy with a gentle, lax sort of smile. "On one condition, at least."

"What's that?"

A little grin. "No more silver boxers."

Merton smiled a little. "Yeah. I usually wear silk."

"That's kind of hot, man." He nosed his cheek a little.

"You're kind of hot," Merton teased, curling his fingers in Tommy's hair again.

"Mm. Yeah. I guess you're right." Tommy let his eyes close, pressing a single kiss to the skin.

"You _guess_ I'm right? I'm _always_ right." Merton wrapped his arms around Tommy's naked form.

Tommy breathed in again. "You smell good, Merton."

Merton's eyes drifted shut. "I love you, Tommy."

Nosing his neck a bit more, Tommy knew he loved Merton too.


End file.
